The letter (ON HIATUS)
by deadred92
Summary: Hayden "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock III is an up coming star in the new TV show "Berks Got Talent." Astrid Hofferson is a young teen and Hiccup's biggest fan. She would love to see him live. The only thing stopping her is cancer as she mostly spends her day in the hospital. So what does she so? She writes a letter. I own none of the rights for How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Chapter 1: dear Hiccup

Astrid Pov

"Thank you, Hiccup for that lovey cover of lego house by Ed Sheeran" said the presenter, as hiccup wave to the crowd once more before disappearing behind the currant off the stage "next up is..." before he could announce the next act on the show "berks got talent" the tv switch off, i turn around to see my mum with the remote in her hand.

"you missy" my mum ingrid hofferson"are ment to be in that chair getting chemotherapy, but instead i see you glue to that tv when ever that hadock boy is on that tallent show. do you have crush on him astrid?"

"Mum, please stop i will get back in the chair if you stop" i replied with a red tint on my checks

"deal" she replied "now stay there i will be back soon with the doctor" as so as she left i got up from the ground and made my way over to chair in the middle of the room and took a seat, god i hate chemotherapy but i have to get rid of my Leukemia, i wish i could be normal teen girl that has to care about teen problem like school, shopping , whats hot and boys. but i am here in this dam hospital stuck instead of enjoy the time of my life... i wish i could be at hiccups live show.

"ah miss Hofferson" said my doctor "are you ready for your dose of chemotherapy?"

"yeah, lets get i done" i replied ,after a long 5 minutes of getting my body ready for the treatment i was ready.

"would you like me to stay honey" said my mum. "no thanks i will see you later" i replied

she gave me a kiss on the head "stay strong honey, i will see you soon" with that she left the room and left me alone... god i wish i had someone here... like hiccup. that when i decide to pick up a pen and piece of paper and write. after may screw up attempts and errors, i had the right one the right ... letter

 _dear hiccup_

 _you might not know me, or hell you might not even read this but my name is astrid hofferson and i am huge fan of you, like i am your biggest fan of all time, like all of my wall at home is pictures of you... now i sound like a stalker.. sorry, but anyway i love your voice you have a calming tone that helps me when ever i am in need or scared , like now..._

 _see i have a very rare case of Leukemia and i am right now i am doing chemotherapy to help stop it but i get scare alot, on the outside i try to show i am not, but in the inside i am and the only thing that helps me is your voice, that soothes my fears... for that thank you, each time your on the show i am aways watch you and vote for you like a million times because your amazing and i love your voice please don't change... EVER._

 _i would love to come see you live at the show on my 17th birthday that is a fortnight away, the only times i get to leave my house is for the hospital... i tried to ask my mum but she is worried about my health i don't blame her... i wish i could :(_

 _anyway i must of take to much of your time, you must, hell you might not even read this but if you please know that there is one fan out there at appreciate you for who you are and what you have done,_

 _thank you hiccup_

 _your Biggest fan_

 _Astrid Hofferson xx_

once the letter was done i placed it in a envelope and sealed it hoping for the best that he reads it. just then my mum comes in

"astrid the chemo is done now" mum said, "wow its been half an hour" i replied as the doctor took off the cords from me.

"yes but the bad news is that you have to stay in the hospital for the night" i gave her a grim look "i know that you hate it but doctors need to check on you... please i will owe you one"

"fine,but can you please deliver this letter" i asked

"done, now lets go to the cafe" she took my hand and led me to the elevator "you must be hungry"

"starving mum" i replied

 **hey guys first chapter of my story i hope you guys enjoyed it haha, once again thanks guys for holding of and the support i love u all :) once again please comment and give me some ideas :)**

 **i hope you enjoy the first chapter of the letter**

 **peace out**

 **Caleb**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup Pov

*One Week Later*

As I came off the stage after singing my song, I heard the crowed call my name for an encore, but I had to pass and give the other contestants a chance. As soon I came off the stage, I was greeted by my dad Stoick Haddock and kind of my uncle, Gobber the Belch.

"Son," Stoick said, "that was amazing, I was almost in tears."

"Thanks dad," I replied.

Gobber added "yeah Hiccup, it was amazing!"

I just went in to give them a hug, but just then my mum Valka Haddock, comes running in and she's holding something in her hand.

"Hiccup," she said "did I miss it?"

I nod my head.

"Oh Hiccup I am sorry I missed it," she sobbed and came up and hugged me. I see she is holding a envelope.

"So, what is in your hand mum?" I ask.

"Oh this," Mum said "I bumped in to a old friend Isabella Hofferson from my high school days and we started chatting. Then I found out she had a daughter named Astrid and she wrote this letter."

"Who to mum?" I ask.

"You hiccup, I think she is a fan." she replies.

As soon she gave me the letter I rip open the envelope and start to read the letter... my first fan letter...! I was over the moon that fan sent me something but also I am upset that my first fan is sick... so sick that she cant come to my shows... hell, she so sick that she cant hang out in the city for afternoon. For her birthday she wants to come to my show and and she most likely can't... but that going to change.

"Mum, have you got miss Hofferson's number?" I ask.

"Yes why?" she replies, confused.

There's something I must do," I say and then I tell them the plan and they all agree.

*A few hours later*

As I am sitting at home on my bed, I have just got home from the studio, the phone in my hand with miss Hofferson's number ready to dial.

"What she going to say no or just freak out..." I thought, "I hope not... anyway, here goes." I press the call button and the phone starts to ring.

" _Hello_?" said the voice on the other end, Ii just froze up.

 _"Hello.. hello anyone there?"_ the voice repeated, just then my mind just kicked in.

"Sorry miss Hofferson, my name is Hiccup Hadddock you know my mum Valka Haddock" I said politely.

" _OH MY LORD_!" She exclaimed, _"Mrs haddock my daughter is a huge fan of you, she loves you. Hold on let me put her on."_ she said excitedly.

"No," I replied "please don't, I was hoping to talk to you... Um, do you have the time?"

 _"Ok, yeah what do you need Mr Haddock?_ " she asked.

"Please call me Hiccup," I say "well I got a letter from your daughter Astrid today, and I know she is sick, very sick and its her birthday is this Friday so I was hoping to give a gift."

" _Sure, what kind of gift, may I ask?_ "

"I would like to invite her on stage and sing to her during Friday nights show and then meet her after the show... if that's possible."

" _Mmmmmmhhhhh, I will have to talk to her doctor, but she been making great progress with her heath, so maybe she can go... she would love to meet you all she does is talk about you."_

I start to blush. "oh my haha, well, I will start to get things ready for her."

 _"And I will check with her doctors and see what I can do... I'm guessing you would like me to keep it under my hat?_ " She said.

"Yes please miss Hofferson, and thank you."

" _No, thank you Hiccup for making this wish come true, I will call you in a few days with more info_."

"Thank you miss Hofferson, please have a goodnight." I say.

" _Please call me Isabella, goodnight Hiccup_."

"Good night miss...er... Isabella"

*click*

As the phone goes to the beeping sound all my fears were put to sleep, that went better than I thought. I chucked my phone into the my bed and fell on my bed thinking how am I going to pull this off? As I am thinking, I feel my eyelids start to droop and I fall into a blissful slumber.

*Astrid Pov*

That is weird, my mum never leaves the room when the phone rings but when she came back in she was grinning, now I know something is up. I have not see her smile like that since before I was diagnosed six months ago, so I decided to ask her but she kept quiet. Now I am really intrigued whats going on?... I wonder if it involves my birthday ... I hope so... I wish hiccup was here.

"Mum who was that?" I ask.

"No one love, now get some sleep you need your energy," she repiled.

She was right, I do need my energy maybe if i get better I can go and see Hiccup live on my birthday, please I hope so.

I decided to get some sleep. As I get to sleep I put my ipod on a put Hiccup singing as it helps me to be calm

 **HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER SO ENJOY**

 **ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE MY DEEPEST THANKS TO SILVER BLUE EYED WOLF FOR FIXING MY ERRORS FOR ME :)... SO PLEASE GUYS GO CHECK MY MATE OUT AND SEND THE LOVE**

 **ALSO ... FALLOUT 4 JUST GOT CONFIRMED... OH MY GOD.. I AM SO HAPPY :)**

 **SO CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON :)**

 **PEACE OUT**


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys**

 **i am sooooo sorry I have not been updating this story, it been due to many factors but don't worry it's not dead... Once again I am soooooo sorry.**

 **but the good news that I have half of chapter 3 edit by my good mate... Silver eyed blue wolf so please go check him out... Also i might just release chater 3 in two parts or one whole one please do let me know if you want that.**

 **once again thank you for the support and sorry for the delay**

 **peace out**


	4. Chapter 3 part one

*Hiccup's POV*

Today is the day, sink or swim... Astrid's birthday. Everything is ready and I have been organizing the event with Isabella, Astrid's mum and the show and its all ready. Now check list.

"VIP Pass sent to Isabella, tick," I thought, "time slot,tick!" Now the song... wait the song... OH HELL BELLS. I've have been so busy with getting things ready for Astrid, I forgot to choose a song to sing.

NO, NO, NO this can't be happening! I run over to my phone and scroll through my giant library of songs.

"No, not the right one," I think to my self, "not that one either."

I was getting angry, that's until I reached that one song.

"PERFECT!" I yelled, and then I ran over to my laptop. Grabbing my guitar, I looked up the cords for the song.

*Astrid Pov*

It must be early morning because the birds are chirping outside my window. I start to open my eyes only to a room that is not the hospital but mine! Then I remembered that I was allowed to go home for my birthday because my health was getting better. Unfortunately, I must go back tomorrow for more treatment... Great, but lets enjoy my birthday.

As I start to get out bed, my door opened and my mum enter the room, dad must be at work.

"Happy birthday love, how are you?" mum asked.

"I am good thanks mum, and thank you," I replied as sat I up in my bed and she came over and hugged me.

"My little girl is all grown up now, it wont be long before you will be free," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Mum stop it, you're embarrassing me," I replied, lightly slapping her arm.

"Ok,ok,ok now would you like to open your presents?" Mum teased. As soon as I see she the lot of presents she brought in, I made a girly scream and mum just laughed as she gave me one by one.

*time skip*

Once I opened all my presents, my room was a mess of boxes and rapping, but there was one more present that my mum was holding. It was in a white box, with a red ribbon in a cross with a nice red bow on top of it, but as I tried to grab it, my mum jerked it away from my grasp.

"Now Astrid, where are your manners?" my mum asked.

"Sorry mum, may I please have the box... please," I pleaded. She just smiled and gave to me. I took it eagerly. Slowly pulled the red bow and ribbon way and then opened up the box... and inside was a nice white dress that must of cost hundred or thousands! As I pulled it out, I looked at it... I was in shock then I looked at my mum and she just had a giant grin on her face, then she point at the box again and I looked again and inside was two VIP pass to my show, "Berks got talent."

"OH MY GOD" I screamed happily as I dropped the dress and grabbed the the pass. "Are these real?" I look at my mum and she just nods.

"Looks like your wish comes true," she said "and they are for tonight's show, I thought you would like to look nice," as she pointed to the dress.

I elope her in a bear hug and she just hugs me back and smiled.

I'm going to meet Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock my hero... my will to keep fighting in this battle of cancer.

*Time skip*

My mum and I are waiting in line in front of the studio with all the other people... Oh my gosh I get to meet Hiccup! I am so excited! I wish this line would move, then a woman wearing a crew shirt came up to us.

"Excuse me," she said then she looked at her clipboard "are you Astrid and Isabella Hofferson?" She looked up from her clipboard at me and I just nod.

"Please, follow me," she said with a smile "also, Happy birthday Astrid."

"Thank you" I replied. As we follow her we get looks from the other viewers but I don't care. The woman leads us threw multiple doors that's leads to our seats, reserved with our names, the seats are not to far from the front but its easy access to the stage.

*Time skip*

As everyone takes their seats chatting away, waiting for the show start, my mum gave me her cellphone, I don't know why but before I could ask the theme song for the show came on.

*Hiccup Pov*

As the theme song start to play I knew this was it, it was now or never. I was lost in thought and did not hear my mum or dad come up behind me that's until my mum place her hand on my shoulder.

"Hiccup," she said "You will do just great, she will love it now you just need to breath."

I just nod.

"Son," my dad added "you will be fine, just like your mum said... breath"

I just hugged them but before I could reply, I was called to the stage. I gave them on quick look before I headed on to the stage with the letter in one hand and a chair in the other hand, with my custom guitar on my back. As I reached the mic, I looked at everyone, looking for Astrid but I can't see her.

"Hey guys," I say as put the seat down, "Now, before I start my song I have something to do." That was when I decided to show the letter. "See, a week ago I got a letter from my first fan, and I would like to say thank you so much..." *add dramatic pause* "but you see, my biggest fan has cancer and she can't do much like a normal teenager and today is her birthday. Her biggest wish is to see me live, so I pulled a few strings and she is here in the crowed to night!" I pull out my cellphone, "So lets give her a call!" I call Astrid's mum.

*Astrid Pov*

OH MY GOD HICCUP IS TALK ABOUT ... ME, HE GOT MY LETTER . As I start to freak out the phone starts to ring, I look at my mum and she just nods and then back at the phone, the phone was still ringing with a unknown number on it, so I decide to pick it up.

"Hello" I said, a shake in my voice, looking up at Hiccup.

"Hello Astrid," Hiccup says as he locked his eyes on me and gave me a giant lopsided grin a girl would die for, "would you like to join me on stage please?"

I hang up the phone and start to move from my seat to the isle, as I was moving the whole crowd was looking at me, I was nervous.

*Hiccup Pov*

As Astrid came down the isle to the light of the stage I was gob smacked by this beautiful Valerye angel that was walking my way. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a red tint lipstick on, and her golden hair was flowing and those deep blue sea eyes, my god she is... words can't describe her. But before I made a fool of my self I remembered the advice my mum and dad gave me... Breath... As I took a deep breath to regain my composer; Astrid was almost here.

"Hello Astrid," I said with a giant smile leading her to chair beside me "How are you?"

"Good... uh... great" she replied, a bit overwhelmed about what going on.

"Now today is your birthday, correct?" she just nods "and you have cancer," and she nods again, "that must really suck so you can't come and see me live. So I was reading your letter and your wish was come to see me live, but I thought one step better and have you here on stage with me while I sing to you, sound good?" I smiled.

She just nods in reply... she was not expecting this.

"Great," I said "oh one more thing." she looks at me puzzled. "Thank you for your letter." she just giggles, as I pull out my guitar and strumming and the beat starts play.

 **TBC... This is part one and until my editor messages me with part two, until then enjoy.**

 **peace out**


	5. Chapter 3 part two

**All y'all radios out there**  
 **Song goes out to you**  
 **Yeah, Astrid for my sisters ya**

 **So sweet, so beautiful**  
 **Everyday like a queen on her throne**  
 **No, nobody knows how she feels**  
 **Astrid , Lady one day it'll be real**

 **She moves, she moves like a breeze**  
 **I swear I can't get her out my dreams**  
 **To have her shining right here by my side**  
 **I'd sacrifice all them tears in my eyes, oh**

 **Astrid Astrid, passing me by**  
 **Astrid Astrid, my my my**  
 **Astrid Astrid, smile for me now**  
 **Astrid Astrid, in my life**

 **She holds her child to her heart**  
 **Makes her feel like she blessed from above**  
 **Falls asleep underneath her sweet tears**  
 **Her lullaby fades away with his fears**

 **Astrid Astrid, passing me by**  
 **Astrid Astrid, my my my**

 **Needs somebody to lean on, lean on**  
 **Someone body, mind and soul, body, mind and soul**  
 **To take her hand, to take her world**  
 **Show her the time of her life, so true**

 **Throw the pain away for good**  
 **No more contemplating, contemplating**  
 **No more contemplating**

 **Lord knows the way she feels**  
 **Everyday in His name she begins**  
 **To have her shining here by my side**  
 **Sacrifice all them tears in my eyes, oh**  
 **Astrid Astrid, coutez-moi**

 **Astrid Astrid, passing me by**  
 **Astrid Astrid, my my my**  
 **Astrid Astrid, smile for me now**  
 **Astrid Astrid, in my life**

 **Astrid Astrid**  
 **Astrid Astrid, passing me by all the time**  
 **Astrid Astrid, she don't know she the light of my life**  
 **No she don't know**  
 **Astrid Astrid, no she don't**

 **Satellite motivating, doing it again**  
 **Yeah,Astrid baby**  
 **Yeah**

As the song ended, the whole crowd cheered but that did not matter, all that mattered was Astrid. I looked over to her, and she was in tears of joy looking at me. Just then she enveloped me in a hug, I was shocked for a few seconds then I returned the favor. She lets go looking a bit embarrassed.

"You enjoy that?" I asked her, she just nods as I help her off the seat.

"Wait here," I whisper in her ear and run off behind the curtain to where my mum was holding a bunch or red roses. I give her a small peck on the cheek as a thanks then run back to Astrid. As I come out with the rose she almost breaks down again and everyone awwwwwws me. I give Astrid the roses and walk up to the mic.

"Hey guys thanks for the night, I will see you guys around," I look at Astrid, "and give Astrid one more round of applause." The crowd erupt into applause and that's when I decide to take Astrid back to her seat. I take her hand before leading her down the stage to her seat.

But before I get to her seat I whisper in her ear "I will get someone to come get you after the show," she looked at me confused but I just smiled and walked away. To be honest i did not want to.

*Timeskip*

*Astrid Pov*

As time flied I was still in awe after what Hiccup did for me, I was so happy that I did not realized that the show was over, and everyone was leaving. So me and my mum decided to leave, that's until a slim woman with crystal blue/green eyes and mix of red and auburn hair color comes up to us.

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" she politely asks, giving my mum a hug and then looking at me. "So you must be Astrid, I am Valka Haddock, Hiccup's mum. I am so sorry that he could not come meet you here, but if you follow me I will take you to him."

I am so excited that I am going to meet my idol but just as I was minding my own business following Valka while she talks to my mum, that is until some covers my eyes with their hands. I was frightened and shocked but that's until someone whispers in my ear "Happy birthday!" then I knew the owner of the voice... Hiccup.

As he removed his hands and I turned around, I saw that lopsided smile that I fell in love with. I was blushing so hard but he saw that and started to blush to.

He cleared his throat and gave me a lopsided smile.

"So Astrid, did you enjoy your time?" I was about to answer but before I could answer his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen with a grim look.

"Excuse me, I will be back in a minute," and with that he disappeared behind a door.

*Time Skip*

It's been fifteen minutes and he is not back yet... that's it I am going to find him. However, before I could I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and it was my mum.

"Astrid, time to go," she said, "you need your energy for tomorrow, so we need to go."

"But mum," I said in a whiny tone "I haven't talked to Hic..." but before I could end the sentence it was interrupted by my yawn.

"See Astrid," she replied "you need sleep, so come on lets go."

I want to fight her and see Hiccup, but she was right, I need my energy for my next round, however then then Valka came up to us.

"Don't worry," Valka said with a smile "I will make sure Hiccup gets in contact with you."

"Thank you," I replied grateful "thank you Valka for everything."

"No problem Astrid," she smiled "and please call me Val."

As we said our goodbyes and left, I was a bit bummed that I didn't get to talk to Hiccup, but when he singed to me it was... IT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!

As we walked to the car I pulled mum in to a hug.

"Thank you mum" I say.

She just smiled and replied "happy birthday."

*Hiccup's Pov*

As I left my changing room in a angry state after my call from "Heather" my ex, we went out for 6 months, but behind my back she was hooking up with a guy from the other-side of berk. So I broke up with her and we have not talked in six months, that's until I became popular on the show and now she wants me back. TO HELL WITH HER. I have found a girl that's more amazing, caring , cute , nice and... better in every-way. Anyway were is Astrid? Then my mum came up to me.

"Hiccup," she said "who was that?"

"Heather," I said in a bland voice "were is Astrid?"

"She's gone Hiccup," at those words my heart shattered, I have missed my chance... "but don't worry, she left her number."

"Mum," I said "I am going to do one better, here is the plan..."

*THE NEXT DAY*

*Astrid Pov*

Here I am back in the hospital ready for another treatment, everything is the same but there is one thing thats different... my wish came true, I got to meet Hiccup. Its actually talk of the town and every one in the ward keeps asking me questions, kind of a minor celebrity I don't care.

I wish I only got to know Hiccup a bit more but its life, now here I am on my lazy butt waiting for the doctor and watching reruns of Hiccup's performances from last night. As the song played on and I got lost in my thought I did not hear the knock at my door...

 **TBC HAHA**

 **SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 PT2... DOT WORRY I AM WRITING UP CHAPTER 4 A LOTS OF HICCSTRID HAHA**

 **ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO SILVER BLUE EYED WOLF FOR FIX MY ERRORS**

 **SO PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE SEND ME A PM IF YOU WANT TO SHARE ANY IDEAS**

 **THANKS GUYS**

 **PEACE OUT**


	6. UPDATE (WRITER BLOCK)

**HEY GUYS**

 **I AM WOULD LIKE TO SAY A HUGE LIKE SIZE OF A ELEPHANT SORRY... I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **I JUST HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I HAVE BEEN READING SOME HICCSTRID HAHA AND NOW I AM READ TO CARRY ON THIS STORY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, I WILL BE POSTING UP A NEW CHAPTERS IN WEEK OR TWO IN MAXS.**

 **ONCE AGAIN PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, I WILL POST IT MORE SOOOO SOON AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **PEACE OUT**


	7. hiatus

**Hey Guys**

 **i am soooooooo sorry i have been uploading lately... sorry, but here is some good news and bad news**

 **bad news i am putting this story on hiatus due to i cant find any ideas or inspiration to continue it, so if anyone has ideas please pm to me :) and if its good i will write them up and give you full credit. and once i find some inspiration to continue it i will.**

 **good news i have a new idea that i am crazy about and i am going to start writing it tonight so please barer with me its a really good one if anyone who loves the video game series the witcher. so please stand by ;)**

 **once again i am so sorry and thank you for the support**

 **stay tuned**

 **peace out  
**


End file.
